Classics of world literature
The following is a list of authors and books that everyone should read. Authors List of renowned authors: *Aeschylus *Aesop *Robert Aickman *Hans Christian Andersen *Poul Anderson *Aristophanes *Isaac Asimov *Jane Austen *Honoré de Balzac *Pio Baroja *Elizabeth Barrett Browning *Charles Baudelaire *L. Frank Baum *Gustavo Adolfo Becquer *Samuel Beckett *Mario Benedetti *Ambrose Bierce *Giovanni Boccaccio *Jorge Luis Borges *Ray Bradbury *Robert Burns *Edgar Rice Burroughs *Lord Byron *Pedro Calderon de la Barca *Albert Camus *Lewis Carroll *Camilio Jose Cela *Miguel de Cervantes *Geoffrey Chaucer *Anton Chekhov *Agatha Christie *Tom Clancy *Arthur C. Clarke *Paulo Coelho *Samuel Taylor Coleridge *Arthur Conan Doyle *Joseph Conrad *Robin Cook *Julio Cortazar *Michael Crichton *Roald Dahl *Dante Alighieri *Ruben Dario *Alphonse Daudet *Daniel Defoe *Charles Dickens *Fyodor Dostoyevsky *Maurice Druon *Du Bu *Alexandre Dumas *Maurice Druon *Umberto Eco *George Eliot *T.S. Eliot *Harlan Ellison *José de Esponceda *Euripides *Howard Fast *Gustave Flaubert *Anatole France *Frederick Forsyth *Carlos Fuentes *Gabriel Garcia Marquez *William H. Gass *Geoffrey of Monmouth *William Gibson *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe *Nikolai Gogol *William Golding *Luis de Gongora *Noah Gordon *Maxim Gorky *Baltasar Gracian *Robert Graves *Graham Greene *Brothers Grimm *René Guenon *H. Rider Haggard *Robert Heinlein *Ernest Hemingway *O. Henry *Herodotus *Herman Hesse *Homer *Victor Hugo *Vicente Huidobro *Aldous Huxley *Henrik Ibsen *Washington Irving *Shirley Jackson *Christian Jacq *Henry James *M.R. James *James Joyce *Franz Kafka *Omar Khayyam *Rudyard Kipling *Gaston Leroux *Thomas Ligotti *Li Bai *Jack London *Federico Garcia Lorca *H.P. Lovecraft *Antonio Machado *Niccolo Machiavelli *Naguib Mahfouz *Thomas Malory *Thomas Mann *Herbert Marcuse *Jose Marti *Guy de Maupassant *Herman Melville *John Stuart Mill *A.A. Milne *John Milton *Moliere *Thomas Moore *Toni Morrison *Pablo Neruda *Larry Niven *José Ortega y Gasset *George Orwell *Ovid *Octavio Paz *Benito Pérez Galdós *Charles Perrault *Pertrarch *Petronius *Edgar Allan Poe *Frederick Pohl *Alexander Pope *Beatrix Potter *Marcel Proust *Mario Puzo *Thomas Pynchon *Horacio Quiroga *Francisco de Quevedo *Jean Arthur Rimbaud *Fernando de Rojas *Jean Jacques Rousseau *Juan Ruiz de Alcaron *Juan Rulfo *Ernesto Sábato *Antoine de Saint-Exupéry *Saki *Emilio Salgari *Félix María Samaniego *Domingo Faustino Sarmiento *Jean-Paul Sartre *Friedrich von Schiller *Walter Scott *William Shakespeare *Mary W. Shelley *Wole Soyinka *John Steinbeck *Sophocles *Jean Stendhal *Robert Louis Stevenson *Bram Stoker *Jonathan Swift *Thomas Aquinas *Tirso de Molina *J.R.R. Tolkien *Leo Tolstoy *Mark Twain *Miguel de Unamuno *Jack Vance *Mario Vargas Llosa *Jules Verne *Virgil *Voltaire *David Foster Wallace *H.G. Wells *Morris West *Oscar Wilde *Virginia Woolf *Marguerite Yourcenar *José Zorrilla *Stefan Zweig Major writings These are major writings which do not have a particular author, mostly anonymous. *''Beowulf'' *The Bhagavad Gita *The Bible *''Book of the Dead'' *Buddhist scriptures *''Cantar de Mio Cid'' *''La Chanson de Roland'' *''Chu Ci'' *''David of Sasun'' *''Dhammapada'' *''Enuma Elish'' *''Epic of Gilgamesh'' *''Epic of Sundiata'' *''Heike Monogatari'' *''I Ching'' *''Journey to the West'' *''Lazarillo de Tormes'' *''Mabinogion'' *Mahaparinibbana Sutta *''Njal's Saga'' *''Okagami'' *''One Thousand and One Nights'' *''Popol Vuh'' *The Qur'an *Ramayana *Rig Veda *''Shijing'' *''Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'' *''The Song of the Nibelungs'' *Upanishads *Vedanta Sutra *Vedas *''Zend-Avesta'' *''Zohar'' Category:Famous Category:Classic